


Longing and Other Sins

by cowgirlracc



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Knotting, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, not really - Freeform, so many pet names man, yall know I love that mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlracc/pseuds/cowgirlracc
Summary: Arthur Morgan is the alpha of your dreams and it doesn’t take you very long to fall for the tough outlaw, who has fallen for you in return. It’s only a matter of time before Arthur finally acts on his feelings towards you, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 222





	Longing and Other Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that. You read the tags. You know what's coming ;);););)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur Morgan or any Red Dead Redemption 2 characters.  
> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST MY WORK

"So, what kind of man is your dream alpha?"

Arthur snorted at Karen's prying question. That girl's always had a knack for gossip and personal matters.

He was slumped against a nearby tree, hat low over his eyes as he dozed off, hoping to catch a little break before someone hauled him off his ass on another job. His position was just within hearing distance of the girls' hushed conversation, his heightened senses picking up their gossip. The perks of being an Alpha.

"Miss Jones, where is this coming from?"

The sweet voice piqued Arthur's interest.

"Oh don't act coy with me, girl. I know you got some fantasies up in that pretty little head," Karen quipped as Tilly nodded in agreement.

Arthur tilted his head just enough to where he could see them from under the brim of his hat. In the shade of the two wagons, he saw Tilly mending a torn blanket and Karen with a bottle in her hand, a wicked smile on her face. His eyes flicked to a third face in the group, the one with the sweet voice, and he sucked in a breathe.

The omega was blushing prettily at Karen's words, a shy smile on her face as she cleaned the revolver in her hands. Loose strands of hair drifted out of her braid, swaying in the light breeze and beautifully framing her face. He eagerly took in her features, from the elegant slope of her neck to the delicate hands holding the revolver. Even in the shade she seemed to glow.

Arthur had been enamored with the gorgeous omega since he met her. Her bright eyes and delectable scent had the alpha wanting and he craved her presence. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she is and how much she meant to him; how much he loved her. Alas, he is a coward and felt that he didn't deserve her. Why would such gentle and sweet being want him? His reverie was broken by her voice.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" she teased.

Both Tilly and Karen's faces dropped.

"Oh come on, us Betas don't know what it's like. It must be different to want an alpha as an omega. Tell us," Tilly urged.

The omega sighed and lowered the clean revolver into her lap, her hands fidgeting with it. She kept her eyes down as she began to speak.

"Usually, the first thing I notice about an alpha is their scent, whether it's calm and soothing or pungent and dangerous. A good alpha smells good and a bad alpha smells bad, basically." She paused and her eyes grew distant, wistful. "A great alpha smells divine."

Arthur unconsciously took in his own scent, praying that she found it desirable.

"What do the alphas here smell like?" Karen asked eagerly.

"You can't smell them?"

"We can, just not like alphas and omegas can." Tilly said.

"Oh, well Dutch has a very powerful scent, like leather and smoke. Hosea smells like books and silver. He has a very comforting scent." Her nose scrunched cutely. "Micah smells like a wet dog."

Arthur smirked as the girls cackled, but he was growing more self conscious as she listed off each of the alphas in the gang, anxious to hear how she would describe him.

"Now Charles," she whistled. "He has one of the best scents I have ever come across. It's like the forest and crisp, fresh water from the river."

He couldn't help the small flare of jealousy in his chest at the wistful look on her face and awed tone in her voice. She still hadn't mentioned himself.

"What about Arthur?" Karen asked.

The alpha quickly ducked his head when the omega turned her gaze to his lounging form. She must've looked concerned because Karen quickly spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry about him. You could fire a shotgun next to his head and he'd still be dead to the world. He wont hear."

He suppressed a chuckle. He peaked a glance and she had turned her attention to the others, a soft smile now gracing her face.

"Arthur. . . Arthur has the most incredible scent. He smells like heaven. It takes everything in me not to bury my head in his chest when I see him," she sighed.

The man's chest puffed with pride, his inner alpha rumbling with content at the dreamy look on the omega's face.

"Careful or she might drool," Tilly joked to Karen.

The omega snapped out of her daze and threw the girls a scathing look.

"Guess you don't wanna hear anymore then," she said.

"Oh come on, we're just teasing. What else about alphas?" Karen pushed.

If Arthur was a better man he would leave them to their conversation, having heard enough. But the desperate, lovesick alpha in him wanted to know what she desired. So he continued to listen.

"Usually, omegas go for big and strong alphas. Those that give off the impression that they can protect and provide for their mate. I guess I'm no different," she started. "I want an alpha who is strong and reliable; tough when he needs to be but gentle and kind under the roughness."

Tilly and Karen glanced at each other then over at Arthur, who had quickly shifted his hat over his eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken I'd say you're describing Arthur," Tilly said, her tone inquisitive.

Arthur could feel his heart rapidly thump in his chest as his stomach swooped. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly peaked up to look at her reaction.

A pretty blush sat on her cheeks as she smiled down at her lap, bashful.

"And if I am?"

All of the air in his lungs left quickly as he resisted the urge to jump in the air, beyond happy at her admission. His inner alpha rumbled with joy.

_She wants me._

"I knew you were sweet on him!" Karen exclaimed, reaching over to grab her hand.

"Might as well announce it the camp Karen, Jesus," she chastised, frantically looking around to see if anyone heard.

"So you are?" Tilly asked.

Arthur unconsciously leaned closer for the omega's answer, wanting to hear her say it.

"Arthur!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Bill kicked his boot, jostling the alpha. He'd been so focused on the girls' conversation that he missed Bill's approach. Arthur sighed and leaned his head back on the tree, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"What the hell do you want?" he grumbled.

"We need an extra gun," Bill said, gesturing over to Javier and John by the horses. "There's a stage coach with a lot of cash going through Big Valley but it's heavily guarded."

With one last sigh, he heaved himself off the ground. As he followed Bill, he resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, already feeling her eyes burning into his back.

. . . . .

You watched as Arthur left, worry bubbling in your stomach.

"Do you think he heard us?" you asked.

"Nah, he was too far away," Karen said breezily. A glance at Tilly confirmed her suspicion. The alpha was listening.

You fixed your gaze on the revolver, praying that the alpha hadn't overheard your lamentations.

"I think you should tell him," Tilly suggested.

You threw a doubtful look at her.

"Don't give me that look. That man's got hearts in his eyes when he looks at you, everyone in camp can see it. Us girls tease him about it all the time."

Tilly nodded at Karen's words.

"I've never seen him treat anyone the way he does you. Just ask and I'm sure he'd do anything for you." she added.

You wanted to believe them, to entertain the idea that he loved you back. You started to fall for him the moment you met; his gentle inclination towards you never failing to make your heart race.

How could you not love him?

His rugged handsomeness and drool worthy form aside, he's the most captivating man you've ever met. The reverence he possesses towards others, his fierce loyalty, the fact that he's always breaking his back to protect and provide for the gang, and also, his gentler side: the softness in his nature when he interacts with Jack, his chivalry in offering his hand to the women in camp, the tenderness of his touch.

You understood that Arthur is a conflicted man. His easy inclination to anger and sometimes cold temperament was not lost on you. But you fell in love with it all and you longed for his affection.

At nights when you'd lay in bed and feel the debilitating wight of loneliness creep into your heart, bitter tears running down your cheeks, you'd think of him. You'd imagine his soft blue eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around you, encompassing you in his soothing scent and warmth. Some nights it calmed you enough to lull you to sleep; others it made you cry harder, longing for a man you could not have.

Tears brimmed in your eyes at the thought and the girls softened with sympathy.

"Oh sweetie. It's gonna be okay," Tilly said quietly, reaching for your shaking hand.

You quickly wiped at your eyes, trying to reassure them with a smile as you stood up.

"I should get back to work," you said, refusing to meet their gaze as you walked away.

. . . . .

You lay in your cot that night with a heavy ache in your heart, the familiar pain of solitude creeping into you.

You sighed.

Here you were, surrounded by people who comforted and cared for you and yet, you felt alone. Your inner omega longed for an alpha and your heart for love. For so long you took care of yourself, needing no one and living off of your independence. But then you fell in with the gang and learned that it's okay to rely on others and have them rely on you. You spent so much time alone.

You're tired of it.

You can no longer deny the yearning of your nature and the voice whispering in your ear to find love; find a man to will fill that void and teach you passion, reverence, and devotion.

You found him but he has not found you.

Instead of letting these emotions fester in you as usual, you dragged yourself out of bed. The pocket watch on the bedside table told you it was 3 in the morning and as you walked out the camp was quiet, seemingly deserted-though you knew everyone was either asleep or on guard duty.

As you passed Arthur's tent you noticed that the alpha was gone.

_Still out with Bill, John, and Javier_ you thought, hoping he was okay.

You made your way towards the cliff hoping the soft breeze and breathtaking moonlit view would clear your mind a little. You settled yourself on a rock near the cliff, gazing out at the valley below, with its sparkling river and swaying trees, and the snow-capped mountains looming ominously in the distance. A blue jay fluttered past you and unsurprisingly, your thoughts went to a certain alpha whose eyes matched the brilliant hue of its feathers.

You perked up at the sound of hooves approaching camp, looking over your shoulder at the newcomers. You sighed in relief as you spotted Arthur and Bill dismounting followed by John and Javier. Your worries for their safety appeased you turned back to the valley.

Arthur's scent drifted towards you in the gentle night breeze and you closed your eyes, breathing it in. His natural scent of heady smoke and rich forests filled your senses, making your shoulders relax and fists unfurl. It calmed your inner omega making you want to burrow into the aroma. But it also aroused you. His scent was undeniably masculine and alpha with a dominating richness to it that made you want to submit. You couldn't stop the small whine that left your throat, smiling in delight as it got stronger and wrapped around you like a hug.

It took a second for your clouded mind, drunk off of pheromones, to understand that his scent got stronger because Arthur himself was getting closer to you, the thump of his footsteps confirming it.

You frantically tried to snap out of it, your rationality clawing out of the haze, positive that your own scent was giving you away.

You kept your gaze on the valley as a large body slumped onto the rock next to you, tamping down on the sudden whimper that wanted to leave your throat as your senses were bombarded by the alpha's presence and divine smell.

"Hi." You internally cringed at the break in your voice.

"What are you still doing up?" Arthur murmured, the deep cadence of his voice sending a shiver down your spine.

"Can't sleep," you said quietly, trying not to look at the alpha; afraid that you'd break if you did.

Arthur stayed silent for a few seconds, fumbling with his hands. Out of the corner of your eye you could see that he was looking at you.

"What's wrong?"

The concern in his voice was palpable and you rushed to reassure him, not wanting to burden the man with your problems.

"Nothing, nothing I'm...fine." You finally turned to him, hoping to placate his worries with a smile.

It slowly fell, the intensity in his eyes making your heart stutter as he stared at you, brows furrowed in an unreadable expression. You suddenly realized how close you were. You could smell the desire that leaked into his scent as it surrounded you, clouding your mind as you unconsciously shifted closer to the large man.

He murmured your name, his voice husky.

"Arthur, I-Arthur!" you gasped when you saw the large gash in his shoulder, the skin and shirt mangled around it. You scolded yourself for not noticing it sooner, too focused on your silly desires.

"S'just a scratch," Arthur grumbled, watching your hands hover over it.

"Just a scratch?!" you yelped.

Before he could protest you grabbed at his upper arm, trying to ignore the flutter in your chest as you gripped the bulky muscle there, and pulled him up with you, dragging the man towards his tent. You let him go to seize a chair and pull it to the middle of the space, pointing to the seat.

"Now sit, please." It was not a request.

Arthur obliged, slumping into the chair with an amused smirk at the fussy omega as you went to retrieve supplies from the medical wagon. Had you not been so caught up in your instinct to care for the alpha, you would've caught the fondness in the man's smile and softness of his eyes as you doted on him.

You returned to him, setting a bowl of hot water, wraps, cloth, and alcohol on a table nearby. You carefully picked at the torn shirt around the wound, belatedly realizing that it needed to be off for easier access. 

You felt your cheeks heat up.

"Um, I need you to take off your uh...shirt," you mumbled shyly.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow before raising his hands to his collar. You quickly looked away, busying yourself with soaking a cloth in alcohol. Your eyes betrayed you as they stealthily flitted towards his chest, the tanned skin slowly being revealed to you as his large hands worked at the buttons. Your mouth went dry at the sight of his bare chest, large and sturdy with hair attractively adorning the skin. You glanced up at his face to find that he was already watching you, a small smirk on his lips as he pulled the sleeve off of his shoulder.

_Shit_

"See something you like?"

You averted your eyes from his exposed skin, only allowing yourself a fleeting glance at his brawny shoulders and strong abdomen, with embarrassment burning on your cheeks as the alpha chuckled.

Dipping a washcloth in the hot water you bent over him to start cleaning out the dirt from the wound, softly apologizing when his jaw clenched.

"How did this happen?" you asked, hoping to distract him from the pain.

"Things got a little out of hand, more guards kept coming and I got grazed by a bullet."

"Oh, Arthur," you whispered.

He waved away your concern. "Like I said, just a scratch."

Dropping the dirty cloth onto the table you reached for the fabric you soaked in alcohol but as you turned toward him again, the alpha's chest rumbled in a deep growl. You froze.

"Sorry, sorry. Just don't like this part," Arthur said sheepishly. He catches the slight wince on your face when you bend over him again."You know, would probably be more comfortable for you to sit down."

You quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well, the chair is currently occupied."

Before you could lean over him again, his hands grabbed your waist and tugged you into his lap, your hand flying to his chest to steady yourself with a flustered gasp.

"Much better." He smiled triumphantly at you, keeping one hand on your hip and the other resting on his thigh.

You swallowed thickly, trying to keep your inner omega from freaking out and slow down your rapid heartbeat. Shifting around on his powerful thighs, you resumed your task.

It was increasingly difficult to stay focused. Every breath you took flooded your senses with his delectable scent. The small grunts and growls he let out when you passed over especially tender flesh was not helping your situation.

As you finished you leaned over to retrieve the bandages and Arthur instinctively moved his hand to the small of your back to steady you. Unfortunately for you, your shirt had rucked up in the movement and Arthur's rough fingers dragged directly over the sensitive skin. You couldn't stop the small whine that escaped your throat at his touch.

Arthur's grip tightened on his thigh at the sound as you slapped a hand over your mouth, mortification making you tense in his lap. You were not used to somebody else's touch, much less an alpha's, so your omega was easily overwhelmed. You slowly shifted your eyes to his face, scared that the man would laugh at your dilemma.

He wasn't laughing but you couldn't decipher the emotion swirling in his eyes. 

You kept his gaze as he slowly reached up to pull your hand from your face, resting it on his chest over his steadily beating heart; you were sure he could hear the wild thumping of your own in the quiet atmosphere of the tent.

Arthur brushed a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it gently behind your ear. You couldn't take your eyes off of his handsome face.

"Relax," he murmured to you.

You sagged in his lap and focused on the thumping of his heart against your hand, letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

He smiled gently.

_You were so in love with him_

You gave him a small upturn of your lips, shyly breaking his gaze to start wrapping his shoulder, your thoughts running askew. The alpha never took his eyes off you.

Securing the bandage in place your hand lingered on his large shoulder, the burly muscle there tensing under your touch. You bit your lip and stood up before you could embarrass yourself further.

"Don't move that shoulder for the next few days, you're lucky it was only a graze," you said quietly, reluctant to leave him. Refusing to meet his eyes, you gave one last glance at his chest before turning to leave.

You heard Arthur stand up before he caught your wrist.

Taking in a shaky breath, you paused but continued to face the entrance of the tent. The alpha sighed behind you and murmured your name.

Slowly turning to face the nervous alpha, your own nerves fired up at the intensity of his eyes.

"I feel I can't last a day longer without you," he started, "I don't deserve you, I know that. But I guess I'm too selfish to keep myself away."

You attempted to school your expression into neutrality as he clasped your hand in both of his, but you couldn't stop the tears that began to bubble in your eyes, hope swirling in your chest.

"Arthur, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm in love with you," he said earnestly, squeezing your hand. "Have been since I met you, darling."

All of the air in your lungs left with a sharp exhale, the warmth of deep admiration, affection, and love filling your chest and making your heart beat wildly. Overwhelmed with emotion, you looked down at his hands clutching at your smaller one, opening your mouth but unable to find any words. The heavy weight in your heart seemingly dissolved and you felt lighter, free. The man of your dreams, the man you'd been hopelessly pining after for years, loved you back.

_He loved you._

Arthur mistook your silence as rejection and his brow furrowed as he started to pull himself away from you, his heart heavy.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

You surged forward, tenderly cupping his scruffy jaw with your hands and rocking up onto your toes to touch your lips to his. You sighed as Arthur immediately responded, moving his lips against yours as his hands wrapped around your back and waist, pulling you closer to his body.

You broke the sweet kiss to look at him, your hands dragging down to rest over his chest where his heart thumped rapidly against your palm. His handsome face was soft as he regarded you with a tenderness you'd never seen before, love emanating from his eyes while he lifted a hand to your cheek, softly wiping the tear that fell there.

"I've wanted to hear those words for so long," you said, voice shaky with tears."I never thought I would. Or that you'd feel that same way for me."

"How could I not, you're the most incredible woman I've ever met," he said reverently. "I'd be a fool not to love you."

You smiled up at him but it slowly fell at his expression, brow furrowed, lips pulled into a tight line, and averted eyes; as if he was ashamed.

"I ain't right for you. I'm a bad man, a killer. You deserve a better man-" he paused. "A better alpha."

You shook your head at him, turning his face towards yours with a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Arthur, I am damn lucky to have you. You make me feel safe, loved and respected. I'd never felt this way about anyone before and you're the best man I know." You cocked your head to the side, a playful smirk on your face. "Plus, you're the hunkiest man I've ever come across."

His face broke out into a brilliant smile, a husky chuckle leaving his lips as he swept you into his strong arms.

"Now I know you're talkin' crazy," he teased, spinning you around in his embrace as you attempted to muffle your giggles against his neck. Your eyes caught the bandages around his shoulder.

"Arthur! Easy on your shoulder," you chastised.

"Alright, alright," he relented, setting you down on your feet again.

Arthur gazed fondly down at you, heart racing from the breathtaking smile on your face and tenderness in your eyes. He leaned down to rest his forehead against yours, feeling the most content than he had in a long time.

As much as you wanted this moment to last, it was only a matter of time before the sun rose and everyone got to work.

"Get some rest, my dear alpha," you whispered, leaning up on your toes to kiss his scruffy cheek before pulling away. Your heart was finally at peace.

The alpha watched you walk away, reaching up to touch where you had kissed him with a light smile on his face.

. . . . .

The dark, heavy clouds of loneliness burdening your soul was significantly lighter after that night.

Still, sometimes you lay awake at night, the intensity of the sensation almost unbearable as you shut your eyes tightly to stave off the tears. But then a warm hand was on your cheek, gently wiping away the tears as his soothing scent washed over you like a blanket.

Arthur.

"Come here, sweetheart," he'd murmur, pulling you into his chest and carrying you towards his own tent; where you'd finally fall asleep with his arms wrapped securely around you and rough voice mumbling in your ear.

Those moments were your favorite. You got to see the softer side of the rough outlaw, the side he rarely showed to anyone else but you. 

You sighed happily at the warm weight shifting behind you, letting the early morning drowsiness wash over you.

You had convinced Arthur to stay an extra night in Strawberry with a pout and a soft _please,_ wanting to have one more night with your alpha alone. He couldn't say no to you. 

And now he slept peacefully behind you, a hefty arm draped over your waist and soft snores tickling your ear. You basked in his scent and presence.

Knowing Arthur, this is one of the few times he actually got to sleep in and relax. Though you admired his generosity and tenacity, he rarely stopped working to provide for the gang, often disappearing from camp for days on a difficult job. He was always breaking his back and disregarding his own needs for the gang, so you wanted to give him a day of solace.

The sun had barely started to peek over the horizon, the only light in the room being the glowing flames from the fireplace. Not wanting to wake the alpha you nuzzled your head into the soft sheets, cherishing the feeling of a real bed underneath you.

You perked up when Arthur grumbled behind you, his arm tightening around your waist and pulling you flush against his large body. He relaxed back into the sheets with a satisfied grunt, presumably falling back asleep.

Silly alpha.

You settled more comfortably into his arms, shifting your hips around to readjust.

You paused and your eyes snapped open.

Gripping the sheets tightly, you curiously shifted again and gasped at the hardness the dug into your backside. Breathing out slowly, you struggled to tamp down on the sudden arousal that bubbled in your stomach.

_He needs the rest. He needs the rest. He needs the rest._ You chanted in your head. Your inner omega screamed at you to take care of your alpha, battling with the reasonable voice in your head and clawing at your resolve.

You bit down hard on your lip to stop the whimper from escaping your throat when you brushed against him again, the sensation fueling the pressure between your hips. His mouthwatering scent that encompassed the room wasn't helping your situation. The thick muscles of his arm flexed around you, the implied strength of their size making you snap.

_Fuck it._

You slowly began to grind your hips back into his, rubbing deliciously against his clothed cock as your hand clutched at his forearm. You turned your head into his chest to breathe in his delectable scent of deep forests and heady smoke, positive that your own scent has turned sweet with arousal; the alpha unconsciously breathed it in.

Arthur drowsily started to come to, being beckoned awake by a mouthwatering scent and mind-numbing sensation against his crotch. When the fog in his brain cleared he grunted into the back of your neck, automatically pushing his hips into yours. He stared hungrily at your face nestled against his chest, your expression contorted with pleasure; his inner alpha clawed to the surface.

You whimpered when the alpha rut harder against you and moved the arm not on your waist to curl around your neck, your throat barring against the crook of his elbow as he held you tightly.

"Hello, darling," he growled down at you.

"Arthur," you gasped.

"You smell incredible." He dragged his hand down your body to rest on your lower stomach, the touch teasing.

You let out soft, quick pants and moved your hands to clutch at the burly arm around your neck, overwhelmed by him.

"You're a needy little thing, aren't you," he purred.

You could only gasp as his hand trailed down to the sensitive skin between your hips, slipping under the waistband of your underwear.

"Let's see how needy my little omega really is," he teased, stopping the rutting of his hips to touch you.

Arthur slid his rough fingertips over your slit, dipping slightly into your soaked entrance. He groaned thinking about how aroused you were from simple grinding.

"Fuck, darling," he muttered, soaking his fingers and dragging them back up to roughly circle your clit, strengthening his hold on you when you jerked against him.

You moaned deeply at his ministrations, beyond aroused by his touch and the way he possessively held you. You wanted to feel more of him so you ground your ass against the hard line of his cock, your mouth dropping open at the sensation. The alpha growled pleasurably behind you.

"God, sweetheart. Look at you, so desperate for me aren't you?" he crooned. His deep voice dripped with arousal and reverberated through his chest, spurring you on.

"Arthur, please," you whined, his domineering touch between your thighs was too much and not enough, the hot sparks of arousal pulsing under your skin.

He tightened the arm around your neck, not enough to choke you but enough for the dominance in the action to send your mind reeling, the omega in you sighing in pleasure. The more animalistic side of your nature wanted the alpha to take you, overpower you, and show who you belonged to; craved it.

You whined when he suddenly removed his hand from your heat.

"Easy, omega," he soothed, sliding your underwear down your legs. "I ain't done with you yet."

Arthur nuzzled his nose against your cheek, seeking out your lips and you happily obliged. They collided in a hot kiss, slow and sensual, matching the movement of your bodies. He ghosted his palm down your thigh, grasping behind your knee to pull the leg up next to your side, exposing you to the warmth of the room. You were too distracted by the kiss to notice his hand creeping down to your folds where he roughly pushed a finger in.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and your thighs automatically clamped down on his hand at the intrusion, making him chuckle. He pulled his hand out to smack your thigh playfully.

"Open your legs for me, baby," he purred.

You moaned at his words and obeyed, lifting your thigh as he growled a warning to keep it there. Then he stroked his fingers over your entrance, playing with you.

"You gonna be good for me?" he murmured.

"Yes," you moaned, canting your hips back into his.

"Yes what?" he growled.

"Yes, alpha!"

You yelped as he pushed two fingers into you, your walls tightening around him in pleasure as he moved them. Your hips stuttered against his hand with your grip in a vice on the arm around your neck, overwhelmed by the domineering man.

Arthur panted against your cheek as he felt you, struggling to hold back on his instincts screaming at him to _take take take._ The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist your alluring sounds of euphoria, the way your back arched vulgarly when he stroked a sensitive spot, and the way you ground your hips back into his hard cock, beckoning him to take what was his.

Unbeknownst to him, you wanted the same thing and were not above begging for it.

"Arthur please, I want you-want you to take me, please," you whimpered, voice high and needy.

He growled at your words, his resolve snapping as he removed his fingers from you and pulled out his cock, grunting from the contact. You sobbed when he dragged the tip through your folds and teased your entrance.

"This what you want, little one?" he growled into your ear, his voice turning rough with the familiar timbre of an alpha. Arthur rarely used his alpha voice, even less on you.

_But when he did..._

Your throat erupted into a whine of pure lust and desire, the honey sweetness of your scent luring the alpha to respond.

Arthur shook with barely contained restraint, his body naturally flooding with dominance at your submissive call, his teeth barring aggressively at your throat.

"That's it, sweetheart. Beg for your alpha," he moaned.

"Alpha, please. Need you so badly _oh_ please." You moved one hand behind his head to clutch at his sandy blonde hair, the strands mussed from sleep.

Aroused from your words, he finally pushed into you, punching a sharp gasp from your throat and a groan from his.

You lay panting as the alpha adjusted to your tight walls and moved his arm to trap your thigh to your side, wrapping around your waist to hold you against his large body-his entire front latched to your back.

It felt like dousing a burn in cold water when he entered you; your inner omega temporarily satiated. But by the tenseness in his muscles and clenched jaw, you knew the man was holding back, and as sweet as that was, you wanted him to wreck you.

"Arthur," you whined, rocking your hips back.

"Shh, I got you darling," he soothed, dragging his cock out before punching back into you as you cried out; the drag of him inside you hitting every nerve and setting them on fire.

The alpha set a fast and hard pace, powerfully rutting his hips and pulling a yelp from your throat with each thrust. You rocked into his movements, scrambling for purchase until both hands clenched at his arm around your neck, the muscle there tense and corded.

Behind you Arthur panted and grunted into your temple, beyond aroused by the sight of you: plush mouth dropped open in pleasure, tendrils of hair falling into your face, back arching with the muscles in your stomach clenching as you rocked your hips, and your voice high and needy, sending a shiver down his spine when it caught in your throat.

He wanted to _wreck_ you.

"There you go baby, doing so good. Look at you, so desperate for me-" he paused to growl as you tightened around his cock, the drag of your walls delicious. " _Fuck_ , that's it omega. Who's your alpha?"

You were so overwhelmed by the man, the feel of his bare skin against yours, the strength of his arms plastering you to his burly form, his intoxicating scent ,dripping with dominance and desire, surrounding you, and his deep, gruff voice in your ear. You could barely think.

"You, Arthur."

"Who makes you feel like this?" he snarled, emphasizing his point by thrusting harder into you and making you squeal. The beginnings of an orgasm starting to lick up your spin.

"You!"

Arthur's voice was low and dangerous when he spoke again, dripping with a possessiveness you had never heard from the man.

"And who do you belong to?"

Your body quivered around him, shaking with euphoria.

"You - _oh-_ only you, my alpha," you choked out.

The beginning of his knot started to swell, catching on your entrance and drawing lewd moans from you.

"That's right, _mine_ ," he growled.

The aggressiveness of his words added to the pressure amounting between your hips, drawing you closer to the edge.

Arthur dragged his mouth down to the side of your throat as you bared it to give him more room, resting his lips over the delicate skin to nip at it.

"And I'm yours."

The man's soft declaration and unyielding thrusts drove you over the edge, lightening shooting throughout your body as you screamed. The powerful euphoria forced your hips to rock uncontrollably against him and moan unabashedly.

Arthur bared his teeth against your throat at your erotic display as his own orgasm approached, making him buck harder into you. Your rode through the harsh waves of your orgasm, prolonged by the alpha's wild movements, until he came, pushing his knot into you and groaning. You gave a pleasurable sigh at the feel of it, your inner omega finally satiated.

Arthur unfurled his arm around your neck as the two of you lay there panting, coming down from the intense orgasms. He relaxed the arm on your waist and released your thigh, allowing it to drift back onto the sheets as he ran tender kisses up your neck.

You smiled breathlessly at the man's gentle ministrations, basking in the attention and sweet early morning after-glow. When he reached your jaw, you turned your head to meet his lips in a soft kiss, considerate and unhurried. When you separated you gazed dreamily up at the man you got to call yours.

Arthur's lips were crooked in a lazy smile, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling cutely as he stared fondly down at you.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said gently.

Your cheeks pinked at his expression and you shyly ducked your head under his jaw, nuzzling at his rough beard. He chuckled as he pulled you closer to his warm body, his chest rumbling at your whine when the knot tugged.

"Easy there," he murmured. "I got you."

The sun had risen higher in the sky, warm rays peeking through the curtains and bathing the room in a soft flow. You settled comfortably into his burly form as his arms wrapped securely around you, feeling the most content you have ever felt.

"I love you," you said as you pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, your lips lingering there as he smiled.

Arthur lifted a hand to stroke along your cheek, the love and adoration you felt through his touch making your face light up into a brilliant smile as he regarded you with deep endearment.

"I've loved you for a long time," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if I didn't make you either cry or change your underwear while reading this then I'm not doing my job right. All jokes aside, I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think, they always make my day :)  
> 


End file.
